falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ross Campbell
Ross Campbell was the youngest person in Scottish history to be appointed to the office of First Minister. He would found the Renegades before the war in opposition to the British occupation of Scotland. Following the Great War, Campbell would help found New Alba and become its first Prime Minister. History Ross was born in 2032 to Connie and Gordon Campbell. He would live a typically average life before attending the University of Glasgow where he would obtain a degree in political science. He would run for the office of Mayor of Glasgow at the age of twenty-three. The election would be a landslide defeat. However, he would remain undeterred and would run for Scottish Parliament in 2056. His hardliner attitude and charisma would win him praise and he would be appointed to the office of First Minister in 2059, following the death of the former First Minister by radiation poisoning. Campbell would assume the position of First Minister in early 2060 as the European Commonwealth began to collapse into infighting. Scotland would remain a part of a newly independent United Kingdom. Soon, Scottish men and women from across the isles would join English, Welsh, and Irish soldiers in the defense of the whole Kingdom from the outside world. The friendship between Scotland and the United Kingdom would soon strain with food and resource shortages driving riots in the streets. The growing unrest against the government would demand some action on the part of Campbell's government. The response would arrive in the Spring of 2063 when the Scottish Parliament would pass a vote to publicly condemn the greater UK government. The reactions on both sides would be swift as Campbell's party quickly entrenched themselves among the Scottish people. The Parliament in London would soon pass bills, excluding Scottish MPs, to severely limit the power of the Scottish Parliament. Several revolutionary organizations would form during this time and attacks would hit their peak on September 25th, 2071, when the Scottish Parliament was disestablished. Campbell would have already shifted his power base to the city of Glasgow and begun recruiting a paramilitary force which would be called the Renegades. While the quality of troops would vary drastically, the Renegades would grow quickly as they integrated smaller groups. Campbell would outwardly act as a humanitarian leader and political dissident in Scotland, while coordinating his private army behind the scenes. They would initially see great success until 2074 when several Scottish cities and smaller municipalities would be occupied overnight. The fighting would grow in intensity until 2077 when the Great War began. In her death throws as bombs fell around the world, the United Kingdom nuked Edinburgh and attempted the bombing of Glasgow. The bomb would be diverted as the bomber crew split along English-Scottish lines once the purpose of the bomber had become clear. After the War Campbell and his supporters would flee into the Glasgow Underground where they would survive relatively undisturbed until their dwindling supplies would force a decision. Three months after the bombs fell, Campbell would lead an expedition above ground. They would return a few hours later with the news that radiation in the area was negligible and could be survived with basic protection. They would emerge above ground and found the settlement of George Square. Campbell would utilize his position as a Scottish icon to quickly gather supporters to his side as the carrying capacity of their settlement would quickly outstrip their capacity to obtain supplies. They would also begin to encounter resistance from isolated groups and most importantly of all, the Scottish Occupation Force's remnants. Campbell would have many of these groups summarily executed, actions which would paint the attitudes of his group in the future. In only a few years, Glasgow now sheltered several thousand survivors, and she could not accept any more. Campbell would send out scouts in as many directions as possible before settling on Crookston Castle. Overnight, significant portions of the population would be relocated and begin building a series of new settlements in the area. Campbell would declare this a fresh start for the people of Scotland and with other surviving political figures he would found New Alba. Campbell would serve as the first Prime Minister of New Alba, becoming a pseudo-typical dictator in a reign that while it would strengthen the faction, it would leave atrocities in its wake. He would lead New Alba for the next thirty-one years before his assassination by Jacob Cobbler, the son of an Englishman that he sentenced to executed. He would survive the initial attempt but succumbed to his wounds and died on June 15th, 2102. Legacy With the death of Ross Campbell, so too died any hope of reuniting Scotland in any timely manner. However, his age at the time of his death meant that his impact, had he survived longer, would likely be a small one. The effects of his martyrdom and pre-war career would be far more profound and transform him into a partly mythical entity akin to William Wallace, Robert the Bruce, or Queen Mary of Scots. His successors would all be compared against him and in falling short would be forced to act as aggressively towards outsiders as the man himself. This would make New Alba an imperialistically inclined faction, seeking to dominate the wasteland of Scotland through any means at their disposal. Personality Ross Campbell was an aggressive man known for taking sides and always despising compromises. This attitude is the precise reason for his popularity among the dissatisfied Scottish people. After the war, his true colors would shine through even more. Becoming the effective dictator of New Alba, he would order the execution of non-Scots that presented themselves as threats to the continuation of New Alba. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Scotland